1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-riding type vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel tank of a vehicle that is driven by volatile liquid fuel such as gasoline or the like may include a vent to decrease the internal pressure of the fuel tank.
For example, JP 2002-225576 A discloses an off-road vehicle including a fuel tank having two vents (the vents are referred to as a breather opening in JP 2002-225576 A). Two breather hoses connected to the respective two vents are connected to a hose (the hose is referred as a joint hose in JP 2002-225576 A). The joint hose communicates with the atmosphere (air) via a check valve.
JP 2011-214503 A and JP 2010-203313 A also disclose an off-road vehicle in which a fuel tank is connected via a pipe to a canister to temporarily capture fuel vapor from the fuel tank.